Official:Shipwrightery tablet
=Shipwrightery= __TOC__ Any pirate can sink ships, but it takes a true craftsman to make them! Shipwrightery is the art of crafting vessels for sailing the ocean blue. The Shipwright arranges curiously-swapping pieces to make as many shipwrighting patterns on one board as he can. His efforts are timed by the tides, though, so packing patterns comes with risk! To work on crafting a ship, ye must visit a Shipwrightery and click on any station that says "Work at the Shoppe" or "Practice Crafting". Placing Patterns The objective of Shipwrightery is to arrange the pieces on the board so that they form the patterns listed in the pattern box. When the pieces are lined up, drag the appropriate pattern up to the board and drop it on top of the matching pieces to place it. If you see any gold in your board, you're in luck. Gold can match any piece in a pattern, so spend it wisely. Moving Pieces O' course, you'll probably need to move the pieces around to form these patterns, excepting a bit o' beginners luck. To move a piece, you can tap on it once to select it and once more with a neighbor to swap it. You can also tap and hold to drag a piece around. But not every piece can move in all directions! The pieces are designed with indicators on them in the directions they can swap. Any two regular pieces can swap if one of the pieces enables swaps in that direction. * Iron (Horizontally) * Wood (Vertically) * Rope (Diagonally) * Cloth (Doesn't enable swaps) So a horizontal pair of pieces can swap if one of them is Iron-- even an Iron / Cloth pair. Any diagonal pair can swap if one is Rope. And two pieces can swap vertically if one is Wood. * There's a fifth piece type, Gold. While gold matches any kind of pattern, it has a downside as well. Gold never swaps with anything. Its position on the board is always fixed. Beware the Tide Over time, you'll see the water level creep in over your patterns. If it reaches the top of your pattern box, your largest pattern will get swept away. But don't worry. As soon as you place one pattern down, the tide will retreat again. Just keep a careful eye on the tide and you'll be fine. Scoring Big Patterns that use more pieces are worth more points, so it's good to make your big stuff. But if you really want to score big, try to set up combos. If you score one pattern and then a second after it without moving any pieces, the second placement is a combo and scores double points. If you can do that again, the third pattern is worth triple points, and so on. Set up a bunch of patterns and score them all at the same time for a huge score bump The Flag On the left side of the board you'll note the hoisting of the flag. Every time you place a pattern on the board, the flag lifts a notch. When it reaches the top, the puzzle will be over. You'll still have a few more seconds to place any patterns remaining in your combo, although you won't be able to move any more pieces. Category:Official Documentation